ONCE UPON A TIME YOUNG JUSTICIA
by dragonazabache
Summary: Los cuentos son solo eso, hermosos cuentos de hadas, tomados por generaciones para enseñar a niños lecciones y alimentar su imaginación, "¿seguros?" porque no todos tuvieron en realidad finales felices y tampoco vinieron de la imaginación de alguien
1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A TIME YOUNG JUSTICIA

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, espero no haber perdido a ningún compañero por imprudencia y en su lugar se hayan divertido sana mente, regreso después de varios meses desaparecida en el internet, con esta nueva historia

FELICES 16

 _Blanca Nieves y el príncipe Encantador unían sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio ante todo el reino, aldeanos y realeza asistían a tan maravilloso evento felices de haber podido vencer la adversidad con la ayuda de sus amigos, por desgracia llego a la boda una invitada no deseada la propia Reina malvada hacia su aparición en el evento sorprendiendo a todos los invitados y a la pareja_

 _-Mi regalo de bodas para ustedes será este, una maldición que separara a todos de sus seres querido, nadie podrá recordar quien a su ser amado, en pocas palabras se olvidaran los unos a los otros- señalo la malvada reina a los novios- y mi maldición comenzara contigo- con su dedo índice la malvada mujer señalo a un joven pelinegro quien la miro desafiante, el príncipe Encantador intento acabar con su némesis pero esta desapareció en una cortina de humo purpura_

 _-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para evitar esa maldición- hablo Gruñón furioso por la inoportuna y nada grata aparición de la malvada reina y hechicera_

 _-Encantador, Nieves ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto la Roja a los recién casados ROBIN_

 _-Si, por ahora, pero que haremos cuando Regina lance su maldición- una preocupada Blanca Nieves se aferraba a los brazos de su protector marido_

 _-La buscaremos y la detendremos- aseguro encantado_

 _\- Regina no puede herir a Nieves pero esa maldición, no sería fácil atraparla esta vez, después de todo no creo que caiga en la misma trampa, ella debió aprender de sus errores-se escuchó la pacifica pero firme voz de un joven_

 _-¿Su señoría?- Encantador se dirigió al dueño de la voz_

 _-Regina no es tonta y destruirá a cualquiera que trate de detenerla, Dios sabe que tiene el perverso poder y la capacidad de hacerlo- un joven pelinegro de tés morena, ojos azul zafiro, se acercaba a los novios, vestía un traje en tonos verde y rojo, con bordados en hilo de oro, un saco negro con mangas abiertas y forrado en amarillo, usaba guantes verdes, bordados en hilos de oro_

 _-Sabía que debíamos matarla cuando debimos- advirtió la abuelita_

 _-Eso nos hubiera puesto en el nivel de Regina- razono Blanca Nieves a su anciana amiga_

 _-Sin embargo ahora no estarían en peligro- le recordó Roja a su amiga_

 _-Yo concuerdo con Nieves- coincidió el joven pelinegro_

 _-Pero su señoría, usted también corre peligro- le recordó Gruñón al joven pelinegro_

 _-Lose Gruñón, pero si queremos detener esta maldición, hay que investigar todas las posibilidades- decía aquel al que todos llamaban "SU SEÑORIA"_

 __0 _0 __

Un disparo de rayo láser cayó cerca de un chico pelinegro con una camisa negra y una S dentro de una especie de diamante en color rojo, dicho chico era Súper Boy el joven de acero, este se encontró con su atacante y sin más se lanzó hacia el desarmando y dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe, no había dado ningún respiro cuando un rayo láser dio cerca de su brazo, al girarse se encontró con que su atacante era un peligroso robot bien equipado que lanzaba rayos laser al joven equipo

-"¡Genial!"- pensó el chico de acero

\- Robín ¿ya lograste entrar al sistema de las maquinas?- pregunto Aqualad viendo seis maquinas enormes que los rodeaban

-Eso estoy intentando- respondió el nombrado intentando entrar a la base de datos- las claves son un poco más complicadas que las anteriores

-Date prisa- grito Artemis lazando flechas bombas a las maquinas

-Esperen un momento- canturreo Robín a punto de ingresar a la base de datos

-¡Lamento decirte que tiempo es lo que no tenemos!- grito Kid Flash esquivando los laser de las máquinas y golpeando a varios villanos

-Kid Flash tiene razón, Batman dijo que debíamos acabar con esto ante de que las bombas dentro de las maquinas estallaran- le recordó la señorita Marciana

-Y eso es lo que aremos- susurro el chico maravilla apretando un botón, tras esto las maquinas cayeron una a una

-Misión exitosa, simulación terminada- se escuchó la voz de una mujer y poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo mostrando el cuarto de pruebas

-¡S!, i lo logramos!- canturreaba eufórico Kid Flash, chocando las palmas con Robín

-Los felicito equipo, lograron acabar con éxito la simulación- felicito Batman saliendo de las sombras y provocando que el equipo completo (excepto Robín) saltaran de sus lugares del susto

-Por poco no lo contamos, los códigos fueron muy complicado- admitió Robín pensando que de ser una realidad y no una simulación no lo habrían contado

-Me parece que te he enseñado lo suficiente como para salir de cualquier situación por lo que dudo que algo interfiera con tus capacidades pero también te enseñado que no siempre podremos ser capases de resolver ciertos tipos de problemas

-Aun así debería ser más rápido en resolver este tipo de cosas- replico este

-Batman tiene razón, además no existe en este equipo un hacker mejor que tu- ánimo el chico de acero – aunque para ser sincero no ay otro hacker en este equipo, así que dudo que mucho que alguno de nosotros lo hubiera hecho mejor

-Conner tiene razón y para celebrar que tenemos al mejor hacker en el mundo, sin ofender Batman- el caballero de la noche solo hizo una seña de réstale importancia a las palabras de Waly- ¿porque no vamos por un aperitivo?

-¿Acaso comida es lo primero en tu lista- pregunto Artemis, al hambriento velocista

-Hoye, hablamos de mi metabolismo- se defendió el velocista encaminándose a la salida de la sala y empezando una pelea con su compañera de equipo, siendo seguidos por los demás, el dúo dinámico los siguió negando con la cabeza, al entrar a la sala comedor se encontraron con un cuarto obscuro

-¿Chicos?- pregunto Robín extrañado por el repentino silencio, de repente lo sorprendió una repentina luz

-¡Sorpresa!- se escucharon varias voces, la liga de la justicia y justicia joven se encontraban en el lugar, además el sitio estaba adornado con globos y serpentinas, se podía ver un letrero que citaba "felices 16 Robín" en lo alto en la mesa estaba colocado un pastel que decía feliz cumpleaños Robín, fue en ese momento que Robín entendió todo, había olvidado su propio cumpleaños a causa de varias misiones en las que se habían visto involucrados en arreglar y por ultimo también estaba la misión entrenamiento de ese día

-¿Pero cómo?- Robín estaba feliz y a la vez sorprendido, por un lado sus amigos le estaban festejando su cumpleaños pero por otro ¿Cómo habían averiguado que era su cumpleaños? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo habían logrado organizar su cumpleaños sin que el sospechara nada?, ¿no se suponía que él era un detective?

-Un pajarito nos contó que pronto cumplirías años- dijo Flash animadamente- ¿o era un murciélago?- rectifico el velocista mayor como no queriendo la cosa

-¿Tú organizaste esto?- Robín estaba más sorprendido de la revelación y Batman quería asesinar de una manera lenta y dolorosa a su indiscreto amigo

-Yo solo les dije que cumplías años, ellos quisieron celebrarlo- dijo Batman cruzándose de brazos

-Fue su idea aunque no lo creas- le susurro Flecha Verde al joven discípulo de Batman- pero como ambos sabemos no lo admitirá, ante esto ambos sonrieron

-Gracias- abrazo a su mentor el cual término sonrojándose, la liga y el joven equipo tuvo que suprimir una risa o burla, después de todo, todos se alegraron de la tierna escena aunque tuvieron que ignorar la mirada glaciar de su murciélago amigo

-¿Y qué ay de nosotros?, ¿no nos merecemos ningún gracias?- se quejó Súper man

-Nosotros también merecemos el crédito, ¿crees que fue fácil ocultar todo de un experto detective miniatura?- le siguió a la queja Waly

-Gracias a todos- sonrió Robín- y no soy miniatura, soy de bolsillo para la conveniencia de ustedes- ante este último comentario todos rieron

-No puedo creer que el pequeño angelito que una vez nos sorprendiera a todos con sus habilidades, hoy cumpla 16 años- recordó Diana quien había conocido a Robín cuando este era apenas un pequeño niño

-Nadie hubiera creído lo inteligente y hábil que era, ni lo mucho que nos ayudaría a salir de tantos problemas- acordó Súper man

-También ay que coincidir en que es el mejor amigo que se pueda tener- dijo Kid Flash

-Concuerdo con ello- apareció Flecha Roja de sorpresa, tras de él venía un no muy contento Arsenal

-Roy, Arsenal, ignoraba que estarían aquí

-Si no sabías que cumplías años, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que vendríamos?- hablo Arsenal ganándose un golpe de su contraparte, poco a poco fueron entregando presentes para el festejado retándose entre héroes por quien le entregaría a Robín el mejor regalo

-Espero que hayas tomado nota de quien te entrego cual obsequio porque se me está ocurriendo una idea fantástica para un juego- le susurro Waly a su amigo con una malévola sonrisita mientras le entregaba su regalo, Robín asedio divertido ante el barullo que los héroes habían armado; resulto que Kid Flash organizo el famoso juego "¿Quién fue?" en donde Robín debía adivinar quién le había obsequiado cada uno de los obsequios sin fallar o tendría una vergonzosa varicela, lo que consiguió evadir muy bien gracias a sus habilidades detectivescas y que claro era el hijo del mejor detective, como protesta los héroes y compinches llenaron de varicela a Waly con un plumín indeleble cortesía de Artemisa

-Bueno- dijo Diana llamando la atención de todos- hora de soplar las velas

-He escuchado que la tradición es pedir un deseo y no contarlo para que se te cumpla- hablo Megan emocionada, mientras Batman se encargaba de encender las velas

-Pide tu deseo- invito Batman a su joven discípulo, antes de que Robín pidiera su deseo, Canario Negro lo detuvo

-Espera- se quitó su anillo de compromiso y lo coloco en una de las velas- así tu deseo se cumplirá con creses- Robín pensaba un poco lo que pediría

-"¿Qué puedo pedir?"- pensaba Robín para si- "aunque mis padres murieron desde que Bruce me adopto he sido muy feliz, siempre está para mí, realmente no sé qué desear"-Robín observaba sus velas- "no sé si esto sea posible pero desearía ser más fraternal a Bruce"- con este deseo las velas fueron sopladas y todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, sin embargo algo sucedió una chispa apareció de las velas una chispa que se apagó de inmediato, después las luces parpadearon misteriosamente

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto el detective marciano que no podía localizar la falla, todos los héroes mantenían su vista alrededor y mantenían una posición de ataque, de pronto y asi como todo sucedió todo volvió a la normalidad

-Eso si fue extraño- dijo Aquaman sin dejar de ver a su alrededor

-Esto es magia- dijo Etrican olfateando alrededor- aun huele a ella

-Les aseguro que no soy yo- dijo Zatana sintiendo la magia de la que hablaba Etrican- pero parece que esa magia se niega a irse

-¿Robín te encuentras bien?- se oyó decir al chico de acero todos giraron a ver al joven petirrojo se veía pálido y algo perdido

-¿Robín?- lo llamo Batman, el nombrado sin embargo fue cayendo inconsciente y de espaldas

-¡Robín!- gritaron todos por su parte Súper Boy solo alcanzo a sujetar a Robín de los hombros para evitar que este cayera y se golpeara

Rápido llevémoslo a la bahía médica- indico el detective Marciano y todos se dirigieron al lugar

Varias millas lejos de monte justicia, adentrándose a un bosque se puede ver una línea roja en el suelo que brilla constantemente al atravesarla y avanzar un poco te toparas con un letrero que dice "WELCOME TO HISTORY BROCK", una pintoresca aldea nada común e invisible para cualquier persona extraña a la misma, esta aldea tiene como atracción principal una torre con un reloj el cual no funcionaba, eso hasta que llego la comisario Emma Swan conocida en por todos como la salvadora y desde entonces han pasado varias cosas en la pintoresca aldea, entre ellas, los habitantes han recordado que pertenecen a otro mundo y no me refiero a que sean extraterrestres, su situación es un poco… más compleja, dejando esto atrás en HISTORY BROCK existe una tienda con un letrero en madera que cita "MRS GOLD", una bella pelinegra entro en esta vestida de traje azul con saco haciendo sonar una campanilla avisando de su llegada

-Buenos días alcaldesa a que debemos el honor de su visita- saludo un pelinegro de traje obscuro y un pañuelo y zapatos negros bien lustrados, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los hombros

-No te hagas el tonto Rumplestilstkin, estoy segura de que tú también lo sentiste- aseguro la bella dama de azul al tendero

-Sí, lo sentí, es más poderoso que antes por lo visto, no me extrañaría verlo aquí pronto- dijo Rumplestilskin tranquilamente

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, si se ha despertado entonces debe estar enojado con migo- explico la bella dama

-No, Regina, en eso te equivocas, enojado está conmigo, contigo está furioso y todavía me quedo corto, después de todo tú fuiste quien le arrebató a su familia y eso que él se mostraba compasivo contigo aun después de todo lo que tú le hacías- declaro el tendero cruzándose de brazos en tono conciliador

-Lose, pero la situación era otra, yo estaba en ese tiempo furiosa con todo y con todos- se explicó Regina

-Mira que giro, ahora él está furioso contigo- se burló el mago de pelo negro

-Te has puesto a pensar que en su furia podría vengarse de mí en Henry- Golden bajo sus brazos en estado de shock

-La fuente no mata- aseguro este

-No pero si maldice y sus maldiciones pueden ser más fuertes que las nuestras- le recordó, Golden se quedó pensando en las palabras de Regina

_0 _0 _0_

Un pequeño petirrojo volaba adentrándose en el bosque, posándose en la rama de un árbol dejando que la brisa matinal jugara con sus alas, después voló en dirección a una cueva adentrándose más y más en ella, dentro de esta había una mazmorra en la cual estaba encerrado un peligroso prisionero

-Es hermoso tener tan honorable visita- canturreo el prisionero detrás de las rejas- "SU SEÑORIA"- al pronunciar estas palabras una cortina de humo verde obscuro con tonos amarillos salió del petirrojo y se fue extendiendo mostrando la figura de un pelinegro vestido en un traje en tonos verde y rojo, un saco con mangas abiertas forrada en amarillo y guantes verdes

-Sin rodeos Rumplestilskin- hablo el mencionado acercándose a las rejas de la prisión en donde se encontraba el señor obscuro- sé que fuiste tú quien le enseño como lanzar la maldición, aunque ignoro tu propósito en ello- le dijo desafiante- ahora dime como la detengo

-Se lo dije a la bellísima Blanca Nieves y te lo digo ahora a ti, no hay forma de detenerla, sin embargo puede ser rota

-¿Y cómo logro hacer eso?- desafío el joven pelinegro

-Usted de ninguna forma- dijo el señor obscuro, provocando que el joven frunciera el ceño en señal de confusión- la persona que puede romper la maldición es la hija no nata de Blanca Nieves, al cumplir 28 años

-Entonces nuestros destinos dependen de una niña que aún no ha nacido- medito un poco la situación- de unas mil formas tiene sentido- el joven iba a marcharse cuando el prisionero lo detuvo

-Antes de irse tal vez deba saber que su hermanito será parte de esto- esto detuvo al joven en seco quien giro hacia la celda

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-La hija de Blanca Nieves será la salvadora pero tu hermanito será el paladín- canturreo Rumplestilkin desde su prisión risueño

-Yo… no tengo ningún hermanito y sabes perfectamente porque- regresaba la fuente a las rejas

-Si pero con la maldición lanzada, esas reglas van a cambiar mucho- canturreaba un risueño Rumplestilskin- te recomiendo que recuerdes estas palabras "Por la sangre más pura nacimos y por ella venceremos"- el joven se había sorprendido, no creía posible lo que Rumplestilskin le decía

-"¿Tendré un hermanito después de la maldición?"- era su pregunta más predominante dentro de su mente- ¡Quiero su nombre!

-¿Y que obtendría yo a cambio de eso?- pidió el señor de la obscuridad maliciosamente

-Tu libertad no, por supuesto- se giró la Fuente seguro de si- pero puedo darte algo más valioso- el prisionero lo miro intrigado, fue entonces cuando la Fuente saco algo que brillaba de forma única, se trataba de tres plumas con una joya en ovalo en la punta, el señor obscuro estaba maravillado

-¿Acaso eso es?

-Sí,- aseguro la Fuente- siempre quisiste tener esto, pues bien dame el nombre de mi futuro hermano y yo te doy las plumas, ¿te parece el trato?

-No puedo decírtelo- respondió Rumplestilskin, La Fuente por su parte se giró- pero puedo escribirlo, el joven le entrego una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, en el cual el prisionero escribió lo solicitado

-E aquí lo pedido, espero que lo complazca y le sea de utilidad, el joven leyó el trozo de pergamino

-Espero esto no sea una trampa- advirtió el joven mago

-Tampoco una broma, se lo garantizo Su Señoría, lo he visto y puedo decirle que su hermanito es un chico… interesante- el joven pelinegro quiso saber a qué se había referido con eso pero prefirió no decir nada, después de todo y conociendo al hechicero de la obscuridad no diría nada mas

-Toma- entrego las plumas al mago- hice un trato y siempre cumplo solo espero que las uses con sabiduría- tras estas palabras desapareció en una cortina de humo verde y amarilla

-Así lo hare Su Señoría, así lo hare

_0 _0_

La liga de la justicia y Youn Justicia esperaban noticias de Robín, no entendían lo que había ocurrido, sobre todo Waly quien aún no aceptaba bien eso de la magia, para él debía haber una lógica en todo eso

-Etrican- hoyo hablar a Batman- estas seguro que sentiste magia antes de que Robín perdiera el conocimiento

-Aun la siento en el aire- aseguro el nombrado preocupado tanto por la condición del joven en la bahía medica como por no haber localizado la fuente de esa magia que percibían- la verdad esta situación me tiene frustrada

-Te comprendo, yo tampoco comprendo bien esta magia- apoyo el Doctor destino (que aún mantenía dentro de si el cuerpo de Zathara en su interior)- y no solo es diferente, también es muy poderosa, ni siquiera yo tengo tanto poder

-¿Pero porque solo afecto a Robín?- tanto Etrican como Doctor Destino negaron frustrados a la pregunta del caballero nocturno, en ese momento salían de la bahía medica Flash y Detective Marciano con rostros preocupados-¿y bien?

-Medicamente él se encuentra bien pero…- comenzó Flash con preocupación

-¿Pero?

-Simplemente no pudimos encontrar nada en el- aseguro el Detective Marciano con preocupación- ay algo que bloquea mis poderes y Flash no encuentra nada malo en él, ese es el pero que nos preocupa

-¿Algo bloqueando tus poderes?- Batman comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿era posible que esa magia de la que hablaban sus amigos fuera tan poderosa que bloqueara los poderes de uno de los miembros de la liga?, ¿y no solo de él también de otros seres mágicos?

-Es esta magia que nos rodea- aseguro Etrican seguro de sí mismo

-¿Pero quién la crea?- pregunto una preocupada Diana

-Por desgracia quien crea esta magia es demasiado hábil para ocultarse el mismo- suspiro el demonio frustrado- eso también nos impide saber sus intenciones

-Saldré a rodear Monte Justicia- se ofreció Súper Man

-Yo te acompaño, si esa persona o lo que sea sigue por aquí necesitaras una mano- se ofreció Flash

-Que sean dos, nadie ataca a mi amigo y se queda como si nada- dio un paso al frente Kid Flash

-Bien ágamos esto- organizo Súper Man presintiendo que todo el mundo se ofrecería a atrapar a quien fuera que estuviera tras de… la extraña situación- Flash, Kid Flash, Arrow, Acuaman, ustedes me seguirán para investigar por los alrededores de Monte Justicia- los nombrados asintieron- en cuanto a los demás se quedaran con Batman para cuidar de Robín en caso de que… lo que sea que este tras de esto entre y quiera atacar a nuestro joven pajarillo- todos los demás asintieron, Batman agradecía de corazón lo que sus amigos asían por él aunque nunca lo diría abiertamente- Doctor destino usted vendrá con nosotros así será más fácil detectar el origen de esta magia, en tanto tu Etrican te quedaras aquí por si puedes detectar algo entrando en el sitio- el demonio asintió

-Bien andando- con estas palabras el primer grupo salió de Monte Justicia

-Batman- llamo su atención el Marciano – no entiendo porque esta… magia afecto tanto a Robín pero él está bien

-Lo sé pero no dejo de preguntarme, ¿Qué es lo que esta magia quiere de Robín?, ¿Por qué ataco justo ahora? Y sobre todo ¿conque intención?- al fin Batman había exteriorizado los temores que lo agobiaban a él y a los demás miembros de la liga, sin saber que dentro del cuarto Robín se removía en la camilla medica entre voces y recuerdos

-[¡Tienes que irte es tu única oportunidad de escapar de escapar!]- una voz conocida pedía a gritos, esa voz le recordaba a la de un adulto conocido

-[¿Qué pasara contigo]- le respondió una voz que fácilmente le hacía recordarse a sí mismo

-{¡Solo vete!}- siguió pidiendo la voz adulta

-{¡¿Qué estas asiendo?!, ¡ya vienen tras de nosotros!]- Robín escuchaba su propia voz con gran desespero

-{Dándoles tiempo}- respondió una joven calmada y resignada, había también en ella una gran determinación

-{¡¿Qué?!, ¡NO!, no te dejare aquí, me quedare contigo, no pienso dejarte a tu suerte}- se escuchó decir en sueños

\- {Lo harás y encontraras la forma de que nos veamos de nuevo, si para encontrarnos llegaras a necesitar de esto utilízalo}- escucho la petición de la joven

-{Tienes que dármela, soy el único que puede encontrarle un lugar seguro, un sitio donde no la atrape la maldición}- escucho decir a un joven muy distinto a él

-{¿Me prometes que la maldición no la atrapara?, ¿Qué estará a salvo?}- se escuchó decir a si mismo

-{Tienes mi palabra}- tras esto Robín escucho a varios caballos cabalgando a gran prisa, una carrosa y tras ella más caballos y algo siendo arrastrado

-{Tu familia a sido eliminada y tu esposa ha sido humillada de la forma más cruel que alguien pueda imaginar, ho, pero que veo al final si es posible llorar lágrimas de sangre}- se burlaba abiertamente Regina

-{Volveremos a vernos Regina y la próxima vez que nos veamos desearas nunca haberme visto llorar}- esto último hizo que Robín despertara agitadamente, observando a su alrededor se dio cuento que se encontraba en la bahía medica de Monte Justicia, decidió levantarse de la cama y caminar un poco, con pasos indecisos se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba un espejo colgado, se recargo en este y respiro profundamente atravez de este vio un frutero y vio una manzana, colocando su mano asía riba un humo verde obscuro con amarillo se materializo en la palma de su mano asiendo que la manzana apareciera en ella, Robín la vio como si de una terrible amenaza se tratara

-Regina- pronuncio el nombre como si de la peor blasfemia se tratara, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió, saliendo de ella su mentor, quien se preocupó de al verlo de pie

-¿Robín?, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo algo confundido- respondió el chico maravilla- lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños y después… nada, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, Etrican y Doctor Destino sintieron la presencia de un ser mágico pero no pudieron rastrearlo- explico Batman a su discípulo- Súper Man y los demás salieron a buscar por los alrededores

-¿Un ser mágico?- pregunto curioso Robín o más bien fingiendo curiosidad

-Lo que no nos está claro es ¿qué es lo que quiere de ti?, ¿Por qué su magia te afecto tanto?

-No, te preocupes por mi yo voy a estar muy bien- le aseguró el chico maravilla a su mentor- emm, Batman… sé que esto te parecerá extraño pero podrías hacerme un favor

-El que quieras- respondió el caballero de la noche con una sonrisa

-¿Podrías quedarte así por un momento?- Batman no entendió muy bien la petición pero aun así asedio, sin más Robín lo había abrazado para sorpresa del caballero de la noche, no era que le desagradara, simplemente Batman detecto en ese abrazo temor con mezcla de alivio, como si su pupilo hubiera recuperado algo que el tiempo le hubiera quitado, sin más Batman correspondió el abrazo ya que de alguna forma el comenzaba a sentirse igual pero ignoraba la razón, sin saberlo tras de sí la manzana que Robín tenía en su mano se pudría de forma rápida y gradual

-"Solo tengo que esperar un poco Regina, solo un poco tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas"- pensaba Robín sin soltar a su mentor

-"¿Qué me estas ocultando Robín?, ¿a qué le temes tanto?"- eran los preocupados pensamientos de Batman

Bueno espero sus review, para saber que les parece, esta historia y para estar mas en contacto con ustedes


	2. VENGATIBO AMIGOChapter 2

la serie Once upon a time pertenece al canal sony y ase referencia a los cuentos de hadas y sus vidas en nuestro mundo después de que Regina la Reina Malvada del cuento de Blanca Nieves lanzara un poderoso hechizo sobre todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado y los enviara a Histori Brock (Historia Rota en nuestro idioma, al principio nadie recuerda que es un cuento de hadas ni su vida pasada pero también su tiempo de vida queda extrañamente detenido en pocas palabras todos conservan la misma edad con la que llegaron a nuestro mundo, esto durante 28 años tiempo en el que aparece Emma Swan quien vive como una huérfana durante 28 años sin saber que sus padres son la mismísima Blanca Nieves y el príncipe Encantador y que es la salvadora que Histori Brock a estado esperando, con su llegada el reloj que no se a movido en todos esos años al fin mueve sus manecillas

Hola a todos les hice una pequeña referencia de la serie y espero les este gustando ya que todos los que leemos de las tortugas conocemos a nuestros queridos justicieros pero sospecho que al a ser este oneshot me olvido de que tal vez algunos no conozcan esta serie de sony que ya va en su cuarta temporada, me disculpo si es así y tratare de compensarlo creando en otros capítulos mas referencias de esta serie

Disclaimer: Young Justicia y Once Upon A Time no me pertencen sino a sus creadores y a los canales Cartoon Networy Sony yo solo cree la historia que ahora estan leyendo

"VENGATIVO AMIGO"

En Histori Brock más específicamente en el restaurant de la abuelita la familia Charming Nieves disfrutaba de una comida familiar

-Pediré un chocolate y un pay de frambuesa- fue la petición de un niño de hermoso pelo rizado y negro, con una hermosa piel blanca

-Yo un refresco y un pastel de carne- fue la orden de el hombre de pelo rubio y tez blanca

-Yo pediré lo mismo que Henry- fue la petición de una azabache de labios rojos y piel blanca

-Yo lo mismo que David, solo que yo quiero un frape- pidió la rubia peli larga de labios rojos y piel blanca

-¿Algo más?- pregunto la anciana a sus clientes y amigos

-Por el momento está bien – respondió la azabache mientras los demás asentían, justo en ese momento en que la abuelita se retirara por la orden se hoyo la puerta de entrada y la familia vio a la alcaldesa entrar en el restaurant, acompañada de Míster Golden

-¿Gustan algo de comer?- pregunto la abuelita

\- Aunque agradecemos la invitación, me temo que venimos buscando a la feliz familia Encantador Snow- respondió un apresurado Rumplestilskin

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto la rubia, un poco perpleja

-Estamos deseando que no señorita Sawn- respondió Mr. Golden visiblemente preocupado

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Blanca Nieves con un mal presentimiento

-Hemos sentido la magia de un ser muy poderoso, incluso más poderoso que nosotros juntos- esto impacto a la familia presente sentada a la mesa

-¿Más poderoso que ustedes?, ¿de quién podría tratarse?- pregunto la rubia

-Solo se me ocurre alguien- hablo una pensativa Blanca Nieves- pero esa persona no ha sido vista en años

-¿No estarás hablando de…?- comenzó David sin poder creérselo- ¿él verdad?

-No conozco a otra persona con tal poder- aseguro la peli negra

-¿Me perdí de algo?, ¿ay alguien que aún no conozca?- preguntaba una rubia extrañada por el actuar de sus padres y los recién llegados

-Si Emma, estamos hablando de la FUENTE- respondió Regina mostrando algo de temor en su voz

-¿La Fuente?, ¿no tiene algún otro nombre?- Emma estaba algo confundida por el nombre, nunca había oído hablar de algún cuento con un personaje que se llamara así

-Lo conocemos como LA FUENTE o SU SEÑORIA- explico Golden a la rubia- es quizá la magia más poderosa que existe en nuestro mundo

-Pero también es la magia más pura existente entre nosotros- aclaro Blanca Nieves ahora conocida como Mary Margaret

-Seguiría creyendo eso de no ser por que ahora tiene razones muy poderosas para idealizar una venganza- la voz de Regina sonaba pesadumbrosa

-Regina… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- David recordó que él sería el primero en el que caería la maldición y comenzó a temer de algo terrible

-Le arranque a su familia de una forma jamás pensada, solo de recordarlo temo a lo que podría pasar- admitió Regina con lágrimas en los ojos- yo solo quería causar daño, nunca pensé en el daño a futuro, de las consecuencias en el presente

-Y aun no lo sabemos- dijo Rumplestilskin con gran preocupación

-¿Consecuencias?- una no muy convencida Emma pregunto confundida

-Temo que al querer vengarse de mi- aclaro Regina con temor- quiera lastimar a Henry, Emma- estas palabras dejaron petrificados a todos

-La Fuente no mata- aseguro Mary Margaret

-No pero sabe lanzar maldiciones- aclaro la pelinegra de azul

-¿Qué asemos para evitarlo?- una preocupada Emma tomo la mano de su hijo

-Buscar a la FUENTE y tratar de razonar con él- fue la sugerencia de Rumplestilskin- él es tu amigo Mary Margaret, tal vez te escuche y razone

-¿Tu eres amigo de la fuente?- Henry esta asombrado de ese dato sobre su joven abuela

-Si o al menos espero que me siga considerando así- dijo está recordando el momento en que se conocieron

 _ **_0_0_**_

 _ **Blanca Nieves corría a trote sobre su blanco caballo perseguida por jinetes negros y sus caballos adentrándose por un camino arboleado y saliendo de este**_

 _ **-¡En el nombre de la Reina Malvada!- grito uno de los guardias, por supuesto Blanca Nieves no se entregaría, al menos no fácilmente- ¡he dicho que te detengas!- volvió a gritar el guardia**_

 _ **-¡No cuenten con ello!- grito la bella azabache**_

 _ **-¡Entonces lo harás a la fuerza!- arrancando una rama de un árbol se lo lanzo a la joven jinete provocando que esta callera del caballo- muy bien Blanca Nieves en el nombre de la Reina Regina quedas arrestadaaaaaaaaa- sin esperárselo las ramas de los arboles cobraron vida y tomaron a los guardias, levantándolos en alto ante la sorpresa de los guardias y Blanca Nieves que no entendían lo sucedido**_

 _ **-Desde que llegaron, los he escuchado dar órdenes en nombre de la reina malvada, cuyo nombre es Regina- la voz de un adolecente se hizo presente y de las sombras apareció una figura encapuchada que no mostraba su rostro pero que sostenía un canasto en uno de sus brazos, Blanca Nieves pudo adivinar que los miraba fijamente**_

 _ **-Te lo advertimos jovencito, si intentas ayudar a Blanca Nieves te convertirás en enemigo de la Reina Regina- le advirtió uno de los guardias aun suspendido en el aire y tratando de soltarse de las ramas**_

 _ **-¿Qué curioso?- señalo el joven burlonamente- para tu información tu reina esta en graves problemas con migo, después de todo robo algo muy importante para mí- informo el joven sin ningún atisbo de temor- por otro lado, ya no están en territorios de su Reina- señalo a su alrededor- entraron a mis dominios y yo decido quien se queda y quien se va, así que les pido de la mejor forma posible, ¡QUE SE LARGUEN DE MIS TIERRAS!**_

 _ **-No sin Blanca Nieves!- aviso el guardia**_

 _ **-En ese caso- con un movimiento de sus manos le dio completa vida a los arboles- llévense a esos… caballeros, fuera de nuestros terrenos- los arboles hicieron una reverencia y lanzaron a los guardias lejos de él lugar**_

 _ **-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- fue lo último que se escuchó de los guardias por las lejanías, tras eso los arboles regresaron a su posición como si nada hubiera pasado, Blanca Nieves en su estupefacción se acercó a uno de los árboles y lo acaricio, buscando que así despertara**_

 _ **-Solo despertara si yo se lo pido, es un acuerdo entre la naturaleza de este territorio y yo- le respondió la figura del encapuchado**_

 _ **-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto la azabache**_

 _ **-Me llaman la Fuente, o Su señoría- respondió el joven encapuchado, restándole importancia a como era llamado**_

 _ **-¿Pero cuál es tu nombre?**_

 _ **-Ese solo mi padre lo sabe y solo él puede pronunciarlo- respondió la Fuente**_

 _ **-¿Y quién es tu padre?**_

 _ **-Ese es mi secreto- respondió como ocultando algo muy privado**_

 _ **-Eres algo misterioso**_

 _ **-No tienes ni la menor idea, pero que te parece si platicamos eso en mi casa debes estar hambrienta y para mi será un gusto tener una linda invitada**_

 _ **-Yo, no quisiera ser una molestia- decía algo apenada la azabache**_

 _ **-¿Te estoy invitando y tú dices ser una molestia?, no debes ser muy popular con las personas- decía una divertida Fuente**_

 _ **-Más bien, soy… un peligro para todo aquel que me rodea- respondió una avergonzada Blanca Nieves**_

 _ **-Y con esas palabras me das más razones para invitarte una comidita en mi humilde casa- colocando una mano en el hombro de la azabache le dio un empujoncito – sígueme es por aquí -y así Blanca Nieves siguió al joven encapuchado**_

 _ **_0_0_**_

-¿Entonces no encontraron nada?- pregunto Batman a sus compañeros, quienes habían regresado de su búsqueda por los alrededores de Monte Justicia

-No solo no encontramos nada- respondió Dr. Destino pensativo- extrañamente esa magia desapareció del mismo modo que apareció sin dejar rastro alguno

-También está esta extraña situación, no intento entrar – menciono un muy confundido Etrican- y que haya afectado solo a Robín

-Y hablando de Robín, ¿Cómo se encuentra el?- pregunto Diana

-No estoy muy seguro, actúa como si algo le asustara o preocupara pero no me dice nada al respecto, me preocupa

-Roy y yo podemos hablar con él- se ofreció Wally- así tal vez nos diga algo

-Roy el clon o yo- dijo Arsenal

-Hablaba de Red Arrow- dijo Wally- No te ofendas pero últimamente tú te estas portando algo inquisitivo con Robín

-Ho, si claro envíen al clon en mi lugar- dijo molesto Arsenal

-Wally tiene razón- dijo Green Arrow- tu actitud no ayuda mucho y Red Arrow es más unido a Robín

-Como quieran- contesto un enfurruñado Arsenal sentándose en una silla

-¿Me sigues Red Arrow?- pregunto Wally, este asintió y ambos entraron al cuarto médico, Robín se encontraba meditativo en la camilla

-¡Hola Robín!- saludo Wally animadamente, detrás de él Red Arrow cerraba la puerta para tener un poco de privacidad, Robín tardo un poco en responder al saludo

-Ha, hola chicos

-¿Qué sucede Robín?, pareciera que algo te mantiene en las nubes- Roy se sentía preocupado por aquel al que consideraba su hermanito

-No es nada solo, me quede pensando- Roy y Wally, claramente lo vieron con caras de "pensando en que"- de acuerdo, me preocupa lo que está pasando, ¿Quién es el responsable de lo que está pasando?

-A nosotros también nos preocupa, no pudimos dar con el- suspiro Wally sentándose a un lado de Robín

\- Tampoco se dejó detectar por Etrican, Dr. Destino o alguien más- aporto Roy sentándose al otro lado de su hermanito

-¿Ni siquiera Zatanna pudo detectarlo?- pregunto el chico maravilla, la respuesta de sus mayores fue negativa

-Nunca había creído en la magia, mas después de lo ocurrido me pregunto, ¿Quién tiene el suficiente poder para rodear Monte Justicia y no ser detectado?- hablo un preocupado Wally- ¿Por qué solo te afecto su magia a ti?- al oír esto Robín le dio una mirada a su amigo

-"Perdóname Wally, Roy, si tan solo supieran que no fui afectado, que el ser mágico que están buscando, soy yo"- pensó un apenado Robín

 _ **_0_0_**_

 _ **-Dijiste que estos eran tus dominios, ¿hablabas enserio?- pregunto Blanca Nieves que seguía a la Fuente**_

 _ **-Sí, bueno anteriormente le perteneció a un Rey que había usurpado el trono matando a su hermano, cuando los gigante atacaron estas tierras el Rey declino negándose a pelear por ellas, así que me decidí a pelear por ellas y fue así como me convertí en el propietario de este territorio**_

 _ **-¿Y qué paso con los gigantes?- pregunto la azabache confundida**_

 _ **-Fueron enviados a otras tierras donde no lastimaran a nadie de este Reino- respondió la Fuente**_

 _ **-Su señoría, lo que dijeron los guardias de mi es verdad- se detuvo la bella Blanca Nieves con algo de congoja- si usted decide ayudarme tendrá problemas con Regina**_

 _ **-Y como yo les dije a ellos, esa tal Regina tiene problemas con migo- se giró el joven encapuchado**_

 _ **-¿pero que pudo haberle robado Regina, que fuera tan importante para usted?**_

 _ **-Un fruto- respondió seriamente el joven encapuchado**_

 _ **-¿Un fruto?- pregunto confundida Blanca Nieves, porque era tan importante un fruto**_

 _ **-Sé que suena extraño que mi molestia asía Regina sea por un fruto, pero no es cualquier fruto, pertenece a mi huerto especial de frutos especiales- se explicó la Fuente**_

 _ **-¿Qué clase de frutos especiales?**_

 _ **\- Estos frutos pueden ser la perdición o la salvación de aquel que los coma y el fruto que se llevó la Reina Malvada es muy peligroso**_

 _ **-¿De qué tipo de fruto estamos hablando?- Blanca Nieves comenzaba a sospechar para que querría Regina ese fruto**_

 _ **-De una manza, una muy especial, contiene un veneno muy poderoso- conto la fuente**_

 _ **-¿Hay algún antídoto?**_

 _ **-Existe uno, pero no es tan fácil de obtener y no se puede tomar a la ligera- respondió sombrío el encapuchado**_

 _ **-¿De qué se trata?**_

 _ **-No puedo decírtelo, lo que sí puedo decirte es que si es verdadero la salvación es un hecho- respondió la fuente que en la plática se habían puesto a caminar- ¿qué te parece? ¡estuvimos tan entretenidos en nuestra platica que no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado!- y así era, empotrado a una gran montaña se encontraba un castilla enorme en tonos marfil y ópalo, había un puente con antorchas que iluminaban el camino, al llegar al otro lado Blanca Nieves vio una fuente en lo alto predominaba la estatua de San Miguel Arcángel venciendo al demonio, debajo estaba adornado por decenas de flores de distintas especies, más adelante unas escaleras daban a las enormes puertas de roble, que se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de los recién llegados al entrar la Fuente al fin se quitó la capa y la coloco en el perchero mostrando así a un adolecente de aparentemente quince años**_

 _ **-Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto un poco apenada pero sabiendo que no debía fiarse de las apariencias**_

 _ **-Quince años con tres meses y contando- respondió el joven frente a él restándole importancia**_

 _ **-¿Eres solo un adolecente?**_

 _ **-Soy más que un adolecente- aseguro el joven- soy quien te salvo la vida- Blanca Nieves observo mejor al adolecente que en ese momento tenía las manos en la cintura, pelo negro azabache, ojos azul zafiro, tez morena clara, su sonrisa mostraba unos dientes blancos y perfectos, vestía un traje en tonos verdes y rojos con bordados en hilo de oro tenia mangas sobre puesta abierta de los codos en color negro forrado por dentro de amarillo, usaba guantes verdes con bordados también en hilos de oro- disculpa donde tengo la cabeza, ¡Tituba!, ¡Tituba!- gritaba el joven, de uno de los pasillos apareció una mujer de rasgos indios y piel acanelada, su pelo castaño y quebradizo le daba a su rostro un toque elegante, vestía con un traje blanco un corsé color café claro que acentuaba su elegancia**_

 _ **-¿Me llamaba su señoría?- respondió con una reverencia la mujer**_

 _ **-Sí, Tituba hoy tenemos a una invitada para la comida, por lo que te pido que prepares un lugar más en la mesa y también nos prepares un té y galletas**_

 _ **-Así se hará su señoría- respondió Tituba con una reverencia y se retiró del lugar no sin antes llevarse el canasto que traía en él brazo**_

 _ **-Mientras Tituba prepara todo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la sala ahí platicaremos mejor?- le invito la fuente**_

 _ **-Sera un placer- agradeció Blanca Nieves al joven- sé que puedo ser una molestia con mis preguntas pero, ¿en dónde aprendió a usar su magia?**_

 _ **-Solo digamos que mis poderes provienen de alguien al servicio de un ser que a su vez sirve a alguien superior- fue su respuesta sin respuesta**_

 _ **-¿Sera acaso, Rumplestilskin?- pregunto temerosa la azabache**_

 _ **-No, pero no se me permite hablar de ello a grandes rasgos- respondió risueño por la sugerencia de su invitada- son reglas que debo aceptar**_

 _ **-Comprendo- respondió con alivio Blanca Nieves, aunque no entendía la prohibición a la que era sometida la fuente pero tomando en cuenta que él le había salvado la vida decidió no hostigar a su anfitrión, la fuente la condujo a una lujosa con un candelabro de oro y cristal cortado en un hermoso florero colocado en el centro de una mesita había un ramillete de flores de sakura**_

 _ **-Puedes tomar asiente donde desees- invito su anfitrión amablemente**_

 _ **-Gracias su señoría- tomo asiento la azabache tomando un lugar en la sala, el pelinegro se sentó junto a ella**_

 _ **-Tal vez yo no pueda hablarte mucho de mi familia pero tal vez tu si puedas explicarme porque la Reina Malvada esta tras de ti- hablo la fuente mostrando una gran curiosidad, tras unos segundos que le parecieron horas, comenzó a contarle su historia a la Fuente**_

 _ **_0_0_**_

-Reconocidos Batman A 02, Robín B 02- Se escuchó una voz femenina del tubo zeta que conectaba a la Baticueva

-Feliz cumpleaños amo Richard- felicito Alfred con un pastel en sus manos y unas velitas con el número de años que cumplía su joven cargo

-Gracias Alfred- sin más soplo las velitas pero no dejo de ver a su alrededor

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto al ver que no solo Dick observa a su alrededor, también lo hacia su cargo mayor

-Hoy sucedió algo extraño en Monte Justicia- explico Batman sin dejar de ver a su alrededor, Alfred los miro con la visible pregunta "¿pueden ser más específicos?", así fue como ambos héroes le contaron lo acontecido en la base, tras relatar lo acontecido Alfred quedo visiblemente preocupado

-¿el joven amo se encuentra bien?

-Sí, Alfred gracias por tu preocupación, solo estoy un poco confundido y un poco extrañado, fuera de eso me encuentro bien- lo tranquilizo el joven maravilla

-Lo que nos tiene extrañados es que ni Etrican, ni Dr. Destino pudieran detectar el origen de este ser mágico- prosiguió Bruce pensativamente- y que nadie pudiera encontrar nada, tampoco intento entrar al lugar

-¿Pero nadie más fue afectado por su magia?- cuestiono el mayordomo Ingles

-No Alfred, nadie más- Alfred miro a Dick con detenimiento pero después negó con la cabeza- sea lo que sea que esté pasando espero no tener que prepararme para un nuevo enemigo, con esto Alfred subió a la mansión para permitir cambiarse a sus cargos, Dick lo observo subir

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Batman a su pupilo

-No estoy seguro pero parecía como si Alfred intuyera algo- respondió Dick sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde el anciano mayordomo había desaparecido

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lose, fue solo una impresión

-Tal vez tenga experiencia con estas cosas pero parecía dudoso

-Lo sé pero fue solo una impresión- mientras esto sucedía en History Brock, se había hecho una reunión en casa de la alcaldesa Miller, Mr. Golden, Bella, David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Henry, James Killian y Ruby hablaban de la situación actual

-Déjenme ver si entendí, ¿existe una persona que es más poderoso que ustedes dos y que además es más joven?- Killian se encontraba algo contrariado con lo que le habían contado

-Así como lo mencionas suena algo humillante pero si, ay alguien más poderoso que nosotros dos- afirmo Mr. Golden, sintiéndose un poco ridiculizado

-¿Y supone una amenaza para nosotros porque?- pregunto Killian intrigado

-Porque yo elimine a su familia y es probable que quiera vengarse de mí en Henry- explico Regina avergonzada, Killian sintió como una piedra caía en su estómago, apreciaba mucho a Henry debido a que le recordaba mucho a Bhea, su joven amigo

-¿Puedo saber porque siempre terminamos presas de tus acciones?- se quejó el pirata

-¿De alguna forma esta es también mi culpa- se recrimino Mary Margareth

-De ninguna forma esto puede ser tu culpa- le animo David a su esposa

-Pero fue nuestra pelea la que condeno a la familia de la Fuente- les recordó Mary Margaret- por lo tanto también es mi culpa

-Dijiste que él era amigo tuyo, ¿eso no ayudaría para hacer entrar en razón a la fuente y así evitar que lastime a Henry?- trato de hacer razonar Emma

-Eso es otro punto que no hemos meditado bien- hablo pensativa Ruby- Henry es hijo biológico de Emma que a su vez es hija de Blanca Nieves y Charmin pero es hijo adoptivo de Regina, por otro lado Henry es hijo de Nel que a su vez es hijo de Rumplestilskin quien lo abandono- medito Ruby la situación- si lo pensamos de ese modo, ¿de verdad piensan que lastimara a Henry?, ¿no han pensado en que se verá en un conflicto si intenta hacerlo?, solo piénsenlo la fuente no mata, no es ese tipo de persona

-Yo pienso lo mismo, he leído un poco sobre él y no parece ese tipo de persona, no es posible que piensen así de él

-No podemos arriesgarnos Henry- hablo un pensativo Mr. Golden

-¿En qué piensas Rumplestilskin?- pregunto Bella a su marido

-Hay que buscar a la fuente y averiguar que es lo que tiene planeado para cada uno de nosotros solo así sabremos si la fuente es la misma persona que conocimos en nuestro mundo- dijo Mr. Golden

-¿Pero cómo vamos encontrar a la fuente?, no hay que olvidar que a pesar de que History Brock, está libre de la maldición, no se puede salir de los límites del mismo- medito Emma quien ya conocía las consecuencias de cruzar la barrera

-Eso es otro problema que debemos resolver- Golden se encontraba pensativo y todos lo miraron interrogativos

-Cuando lance la maldición seguí todos los pasos que Golden me indico- hablo Regina llamando la atención de todos- sin embargo hubo un ingrediente que se coló a la maldición lo que provocó que los habitantes de History Brock no estuvieran al cien en mi control, también pienso que fue ese ingrediente el que detuvo el tiempo, a la espera de que llegara la salvadora

-¿Y cuál fue ese ingrediente?- pregunto Bella por todos

-Lagrimas- fue la simple respuesta de Regina, con algo de remordimiento

-¿Lagrimas?, ¿Por qué ese ingrediente es tan importante?- Emma no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera un ingrediente peligroso

-Fueron lágrimas de sangre, por eso ese ingrediente fue tan poderoso- dijo Henry y para sorpresa de todos Regina asintió cabizbaja

-Henry… ¿Cómo supiste eso?- pregunto un Killian asombrado

-Últimamente en el libro han ido apareciendo páginas que no estaban ahí antes- respondió Henry- paginas que hablan de ti y de la fuente

-Siempre pensé que habías tenido cuidado al lanzar la maldición- Mr. Golden no podía creer el gran descuido de su aprendiz

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero nunca medite los estragos que causarían las lágrimas de sangre que salían de la Fuente… en mi deseo de acabar con todos no medite bien lo que pasaría, solo me burle de él y estas son las consecuencias- Regina recordaba muy bien haber visto a la Fuente llorar sobre el cuerpo de su amada

-¿La Fuente es una persona malvada?- Emma necesitaba una respuesta sincera

-No, pero debe estar dolido, ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si de pronto te fueran arrancando a tus seres queridos sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo?- respondió Regina

-A todo esto ¿en dónde buscamos a la Fuente?- pregunto una preocupada Emma

-Antes de venir hice una búsqueda mágica- respondía Mr. Golden pensativo- hay una Isla en el centro de Manhattan llamada Ciudad Gotham, es ahí donde debemos buscar

-¿Ciudad Gotham?, ¿estás seguro Golden?- Emma se veía confundida y un poco temerosa

-¿Sucede algo amada?- pregunto un preocupado Killian

-Yo… ya he estado antes en Ciudad Gotham y no es la Ciudad más pacífica del mundo- respondió Emma pensativa- tiene a los peores criminales jamás conocidos y es vigilada por un hombre vestido de murciélago con habilidades ninja que por si fuera poco… puede ponerte la carne de gallina

-De pronto esto suena a que podría ser la última búsqueda de nuestras vidas- respondió Killian algo asustado por su próxima misión

-Henry de ningún modo puede ir a un lugar tan peligroso- determino Regina

-Estoy contigo-acordó Emma recordando algunos días que paso en esa Ciudad- y como yo soy quien conoce mejor esa Ciudad seré quien vaya al lugar

-Yo te acompañare- se ofreció Killian ganándose una mirada de todos- no me vean así, todos estamos de acuerdo en que si esa Ciudad es peligrosa necesitara compañía

-Yo concuerdo con en el manco, necesitas compañía por lo que sugiero que Rumplestilskin y yo los acompañemos- dijo Regina, esto asusto un poco al mencionado

-¿Y no sería mejor que el pirata la acompañara?, recuerda que él no tiene un buen recuerdo de nosotros y no conoce a Emma, ni a Garfio, por lo que sería menos peligroso para ellos si van solos

-Justo por ese motivo necesitan de nuestra compañía, nosotros lo conocemos ellos no, Garfio no sabía de él hasta que nosotros lo nombramos, además si tenemos que pelear con el prefiero que sea en un lugar en donde la magia no lastime a Henry- razono Regina

-Eso en caso de que quiera lastimar a alguien- dijo una pensativa Mary Margaret; Mientras esto sucedía en Ciudad Gotham específicamente en la Mansión Wayne, Dick frente a la ventana se encontraba meditativo

-¿Hay algo que te moleste Dick?- pregunto Bruce a su hijo sin tocar la puerta, el mencionado quería decir que si, que le molestaba el hecho de despertar de una larga maldición y recordar todo lo que había perdido, que quería hacer cenizas a Regina y desmembrarla o al revés o lo que fuera primero pero decidió callar por ahora era lo mejor para todos

-No estoy muy seguro- dijo girando hacia su mentor- Bruce, ¿tú nunca tuviste la sensación de que hay algo que te quitaron?, ¿algo importante y de gran valor significativo para ti?- se expresó serio Dick a su mentor, cosa que extraño mucho a Bruce su pupilo no era del tipo de personas serias, eso podían dejárselo a él

-Sentí algo similar cuando perdí a mis padres- respondió sin molestia alguna, acercándose a su pupilo- pero esa sensación desapareció el día en que llegaste a mi vida- esto hizo sonreír a Dick quitándole algunas de sus preocupaciones- lo que me recuerda yo aún no te he dado mi obsequio

-Eso no es necesario, ya me has dado demasiado- aseguro el más joven

\- Espera aquí- le dijo Bruce sin escuchar palabra alguna de su hijo adoptivo quien negó con la cabeza, Bruce no tardó mucho en regresar con una cajita

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Dick extrañado, comúnmente Bruce solía optar por las cosas grandes

-Me parece que para saberlo, debes abrir la cajita- respondió con cierta comicidad Bruce, Dick por su parte levanto el ceño curioso y abrió la cajita que estaba sujeta con un pequeño listón amarillo, dentro encontró un dije camafeo con un dibujo de un robín y un murciélago volando juntos por el cielo, al abrirlo se encontró con la fotografía de sus padres de un lado y de Bruce junto a Alfred del otro lado- hay otros espacios mas en caso que quieras añadir nuevas fotos

-Esto es… ¡increíble!, gracias Bruce- y con estas palabra se le abalanzo a su mentor con un fuerte abrazo, el cual tomo al mayor de sorpresa

-Si deberás quieres agradecerle a alguien, es al fotógrafo, Alfred hizo de este arte toda una odisea- al oír esto Dick abrió de nuevo el camafeo y al observarlo bien pudo observar la expresión de asombro en el mayordomo, una sonrisa afloro en el joven

-¿No fue un trabajo fácil verdad?-Bruce negó a la pregunta

-Por un momento llegue a pensar, que el pobre hombre quedaría calvo de los nervios y la desesperación- tras esto tanto mentor como pupilo rieron de buena gana

-Me da gusto ver que los amos encontraron algo para animarse- dijo Alfred al verlos reír tan animada mente sin saber el motivo de sus risas

espero les este gustando este fic espero review y una encuesta que me diga si les gustaría que Wally West volviera en este fic, en algunos de los capítulos que estoy por escribir ya que a partir de un capitulo muy próximo las cosas serán como en el final de la segunda temporada, espero comentarios

P:D: Lamento esta demora pero tuve asuntos hogareños y técnicos que atender, lo que me recuerda, debido a asuntos escolares mi Beta ya no poda ayudarme a si que tengo vacante abierta , ¿alguien gusta ayudarme?


End file.
